corey_barberfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 consists of 18 episodes and 1 bonus episode of CBOM. Episodes Black Yoshi's Chance! Black Yoshi joins a Super Smash Bros. tournament to earn some KFC. Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Mario's Annoying Girlfriend Mario gets a date who soon goes insane. Episode based on: "Sonics Annoying Girlfriend" by SuperMarioRichie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKqLTelSmlo Locked In! Mario, Luigi and Red get locked in the bathroom! Episode based on: "The Elevator" by SuperMarioLogan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC7izLJ8sqI The Competition! Toad hosts a game. Who will win? Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Black Yoshi's Rap! Black Yoshi submits a song to a local Boo hosting a rap battle. (it's not the same Boo) Episode based on: "Jeffy the Rapper!" by SuperMarioLogan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF3N0pEIM2s Peach's Broken Leg! Peach broke her leg! And she takes it a little too far... Episode based on: SpongeBob Squarepants episode "Accidents Will Happen". https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7m8qrz The TikTok Challenge! Bomb challenges Red to a Tik Tok competition with him and Chuck. Who will win? Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Wario's Scam! Wario wants to use Waluigi's switch but Waluigi won't let him! What does he do? Episode based on: "Minecraft - Random Chase Scene (ItsJerryAndHarry)" by ItsJerryAndHarry. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yHLH77oAdQ Home Alone! Toad has to be alone all by himself. When a group of four robbing pigs sneak into the house, what does he do? Episode based on: "Home Alone!" by SuperMarioLogan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auuInwGgO_A Enderman's Bedtime Story! Red tells a story to Enderman to get him to go to sleep. Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Partners in Crime! Another TikTok competition goes on, and Mario and Luigi are ready to cream the competition, until Wario and Waluigi show up, changing everything! Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Enderman's Breakfast Enderman wants to get breakfast, but Red doesn't wanna come. Enderman then finds a man who gives him 100 dollars, but trouble soon comes about. What are the consequences? Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. DoodleBob! Luigi's drawing comes to life! What will happen? Episode based on: SpongeBob episode "Frankendoodle". https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x56akvb The Picture! Red draws a famous Pingas picture worth $100. However, when the Wario brothers find out and steal it, trouble occurs. Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Body Swap! Oh noes! Kamek is back at it again and swaps Red and Enderman's bodies! What will happen? Will anyone recognize the difference? Episode based on: "Jeffy's Switcheroo" by SuperMarioLogan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3EzC362mLc The Babysitters! Uh oh! Toad's left home again! Peach stated she hired babysitters, but that escalated badly. Luckily, Toad has a gun he bought off a TV ad to stop the robbers. What will happen? Episode based on: "Home Alone 2" by SuperMarioLogan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ie-cziYG8k Princess Party Pooper! When Princess Peach comes in contact with a game, she always wins! However, she takes it a little too far when she wins, and the other don't like that. How do they settle things? Episode based on: The Loud House episode "Lynn-er Takes All". https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6ngatp Pig Takeover The pigs have gone too far. First, they rob Toad. Then, they become his babysitter. And now, they take over the house? Sounds like a very pig problem for the angry birds. How do things work out? Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Bonus Episodes Be Like Enderman! Be like Enderman! Episode based on: This episode is not based on anything. Trivia * This is currently the longest season with 18 main episodes and 1 bonus episode for 19 total.